Chemical laser systems are known to have the capability of generating high energy laser beams. One particular chemical laser system is a system which employs the chemical interaction of singlet-delta oxygen and iodine. Such a chemical oxygen iodine laser is commonly known as a "COIL". COILs are particularly suitable for weapon systems, such as anti-theater ballistic missile system, because of their range and their ability to control a high intensity beam to a target, such as a theater ballistic missile. The basic chemistry of a COIL system is well-known in the art.
To produce singlet-delta oxygen, COILS typically employ a singlet-delta oxygen generator wherein chlorine gas is reacted with basic hydrogen peroxide to produce singlet-delta oxygen. In one such singlet-delta oxygen generator, basic hydrogen peroxide is formed into uniform tiny droplets which are allowed to gravitate downward in a falling droplet zone. Chlorine gas is introduced laterally into the falling droplet zone wherein the chlorine reacts with the basic hydrogen peroxide to form singlet-delta oxygen molecules.
One problem with such singlet-delta oxygen generators arises from the non-uniform distribution of chlorine into the falling droplet zone. When the distribution of chlorine into the falling droplet zone is non-uniform, the efficiency of the overall production of singlet-delta oxygen is markedly reduced. Maintaining the uniformity of chlorine gas flow into the falling droplet zone has been found to be very important in maintaining a high rate of singlet-delta oxygen production.
Another problem with such singlet-delta oxygen generators of the type described above arises when some of the falling basic hydrogen peroxide droplets splash back into the chlorine distribution equipment. This results in a slow, but steady build-up of liquid materials in the chlorine distribution equipment which also adversely affects the efficiency of the generator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a singlet-delta oxygen generator which simply and inexpensively overcomes these problems.